This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Sprinklers have long been used in automatic fire extinguishing systems in order to controllably disburse a fluid to suppress or extinguish a fire in a designated area. The sprinkler may be either exposed or concealed. The use of a concealed sprinkler can provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance for the automatic fire extinguishing system.
The concealed sprinklers typically include a cover and a release mechanism. When the release mechanism is activated, the cover may be released and a deflector drops down to be spaced below the ceiling. The deflector is typically circular in nature and deflects the fire suppressant into a desired distribution pattern. The displaceable deflector is attached to the sprinkler by pins that can translate relative to the sprinkler. The pins can be attached directly to the deflector adjacent opposing edges. The pins can cause the fire suppressant to part as it flows around and past the pins. As a result, the pins can cause a shadow effect wherein there may be voids in the distribution pattern behind the pins. The deflector may include geometry beyond the pins that attempts to redirect the fire suppressant to fill in the voids in the distribution pattern. However, these efforts typically result in a distribution pattern that is still lacking.
In exposed sprinklers, the deflector is attached to fixed frame arms in a location spaced below the ceiling. The frame arms may also reduce the quality of the distribution pattern of the fire suppressant. However, the reduction in the quality of the distribution pattern is usually not nearly as pronounced as with the disruption of the distribution pattern behind the pins of a concealed sprinkler.
The disruption in the distribution pattern can be amplified in sprinklers having a larger K factor. In particular, the size of the pins required to support the deflector against the force of the fire suppressant increases with an increasing K factor. The larger pins can have a greater disruptive impact on the distribution pattern than smaller pins.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a concealed sprinkler design wherein the deflector is movable relative to the sprinkler frame. Furthermore, it would be desirable if the deflector produced a quality distribution pattern. Moreover, it would be advantageous to reduce the possibility of voids in the distribution pattern. Additionally, it would be advantageous if a concealed sprinkler design can be utilized with sprinklers having a larger K factor and a quality distribution pattern produced.
A sprinkler according to the present disclosure has a movable deflector that is spaced apart from the movable pins. The spacing apart of the deflector from the pins may allow for the distribution pattern of the fire suppressant to be of a higher quality and reduce and/or minimize the possibility of voids or discontinuities in the distribution pattern.
An automatic fire protection sprinkler according to the present disclosure includes a deflector carrier axially moveable relative to a sprinkler body outlet through which fire suppressant fluid flows. The deflector carrier is movable axially between a first position distal of the outlet and a second position distal of the first position. The deflector carrier has a radially extending leading edge facing the outlet and a mounting location distal of the leading edge. At least one guide member is movably coupled to the sprinkler body and has axially opposite first and second ends. The at least one guide member is coupled to the deflector carrier at the mounting location and movably couples the deflector carrier to the sprinkler body. The at least one guide member can move with movement of the deflector carrier between the first and second positions. A deflector is attached to the deflector carrier and moves with the deflector carrier between the first and second positions. The deflector distributes fire suppressant fluid thereon into a flow distribution pattern. The deflector carrier maintains the deflector distally spaced away from and downstream of the at least one guide member. The leading edge is closer to the outlet than the mounting location in both of the first and second positions.
In some embodiments, the deflector carrier includes a central section and a pair of wings extending radially outwardly from the central section in opposite directions. The wings each have an end section that together define a pair of mounting locations to which a pair of guide members are coupled. The wings each have an uppermost section defined by a pair of radially spaced apart surfaces that taper toward one another as they extend axially toward the outlet and define a leading edge. The wings each have a lowermost section defined by a pair of radially spaced apart surfaces that taper toward one another as they extend axially away from the outlet and define a trailing edge. Each of the wings includes a pair of radially spaced apart, intermediate, generally parallel planar surfaces between the uppermost and lowermost sections.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.